The Bride of the Emperor
by chaska
Summary: The Youkai-Emperor wants to marry. Lord Sesshomaru is intended as a companion to bring the bride healing to the palace. He makes his way without enthusiasm and take on larger problems than he would has ever imagined.


Hallo friends,  
this is my first english ff about Inu Yasha, his friends and his brother on this side.  
Excuse me. My englisch is horrible, because I dont use it a lot of years.  
A many, many lot of years.

With translator book and programm, I'm trying to write this story.

Also please, do not such strictly with me.

* * *

**The bride of the emperor**

Also the Youkai have an emperor and he has a bride selected.  
In order to bring she intact to the palace, a companion is looked for. The choice falls on the lord of the western countries, Lord Sesshomaru.  
He makes his way without enthusiasm and take on larger problems than he would has ever imagined.

* * *

**An emperor would like to make wedding and the companions of the bride**

"I decided. My bride becomes the daughter of the ruler the Wolfs-Youkai of the eastern countries."  
"A good choice, your raisedness. One says, she is one unusual Beauty."  
Contently over his decision the Youkai-emperor in his leaned Throne back. The outlook on a woman, around whose beauty the others envy it became, his tendency let rise. Not that he would have not already possessed a few woman,but a new, additional wife represented a beautiful alternation again and again. "Now only the problem exists, as gets we she welfare and intact here."

His tendency already fell a few degree. He remembered only too exactly,  
what happens with he was look out for a wife at last. The caravan had been attacked. His future wife was nothing happens, but this continuing howling, was nevertheless completely beautiful his on the nerves please. This time it would be perhaps better, a not so remarkable kind to select transport.

"We should select only one companion for she, which is more inconspicuously."  
"But, your raisedness. Only one man? Who is so powerfully, and so in a spirit of mutual confidence that their him such a valuable freight to entrust want?"

Thoughtful silence developed. "As it would be with Sanjon-sama. He is a reliable Warrior, Your raisedness."  
"He is a good fighter, but an incorrigible apron hunter. That would like that be, as if one would close the fox into the chicken house."  
"Now I have it, your raisedness. Lord Sesshomaru, the ruler that western countries. He is a most powerful Youkai, of your raisedness naturally apart. He did not make so far ever institutes, at one To show women interest."  
"You are right. He is as cold as the ice on the holy mountain (Fuji). No woman succeeded so far, also only a second view of him to attain. As far as I know he was not ever defeated. He lost his arm with a duel with his brother, but nevertheless he is a very powerful opponent in the fight. You are right, He is the correct choice. It is decided. Inform him that I want to speak him."

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! A messenger came. He has messages for you."  
The view of the golden eyes bored himself, annoying over those Interruption, into the view of the small toadlike youkai. He becames feel queer also immediately. He knew this view only too well. Hastily he yielded some steps back "Lord...?"  
"Send him here it to Jaken. If it were not important,you lose your head!"  
"Ye... yes, my Lord...! Come in!"

With some impacts of his head staff Jaken drove a young Youkai in here, whose made face a unfortunate impression. He was visibly not inspired by his order. Hastily he bowed himself. "The best greetings, lord Sesshomaru."  
"What do you want?"

The messenger felt, as if it someone pushed shut the throat.  
Which had he probably committed a crime, calculated he gotten this order had.  
One knew the messengers, which had returned from HIM, at a hand count. "I come on behalf his raisedness, the Youkai-emperor. His raisedness wants..."

Eye-brown over the golden eyes pulled together threateningly and the messenger turned the stomach."I mean, your raisedness would like.. no, the desire expressed, He it is quite your lord shank, your raisedness would be pleased, To be allowed to expect you to a discussion in the palace."

Puh, it was out and the head still sat on the shoulders. "The emperor expresses the desire to see me?"  
Eagerly the messenger nodded. "He asks over your appearance, lord Sesshomaru."  
The shape of the Youkai rose. The messenger yielded automatically few Steps back. Had he said nevertheless somewhat wrong?

"Inform the emperor that I will appear in two days at the palace."  
The emperor inform? Then he could back living. With a deep bow the young Youkai said good-bye. "I will align your message, mylord."

* * *

Two days later, in the imperial palace

"Ah, there since their lord Sesshomaru. I already expected you."  
Sesshomaru bent easily the head.  
Everything in him against-strives himself this fat chap to subject. But he was bound by the oath of loyalty. An oath, that the family that Inuyoukai already since generations, to which emperor bound.

"I have decided to marry."  
~Already again? Did the last bride use itself so fast?~, Sesshomaru twisted internally the face. "My choice is on the daughter of the ruler of the Wolfsyoukai, the eastern clan please. Lord Sesshomaru, the honorable task will be given to you, my to accompany bride to the palace here." His forehead of run tents itself. He should watch out for a woman? He had to really do something more important. Naraku, this disgusting Composition of D monen, was still there outside.

The emperor did not pay attention to his face. He was completely sunk into those Thoughts, which concerned his bride. It probably did not help all anything. He had to probably play Babysitter.  
The only positive was, which the order would last not so long. In thoughts he checked fast. Two days and two days back. That was to be still borne straight.

"Do you remind you of my last marriage? There the caravan became attacked. That would like to avoid I this time in any case. You will be alone, Sesshomaru-sama. And you... without installation of magic will travel. That is, like normal humans. That will somewhat longer last, is but the more inconspicuously."

He believed not to be able to trust his ears. What had said the emperor there straight? Travel like normal humans? That would take weeks.

Automatically it began glowing around his right hand easily. The temptation his Dokkaso (poison flower claw) to begin became nearly over-powerfully. With extreme discipline he suppressed the desire. Actually harm.

Thus it bent only easily the head. "Like your raisedness it wishes."  
The emperor applauded into the hands. "Then everything is discussed, lord Sesshomaru. I look forward to it, To see you soon again, then however in company of my future Bride. It is probably natural that you it without any physical damage delivers."  
"Natural!"  
"Then good journey, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bowed himself, went some steps backwards and turned himself then over. He left the audience area. Into him rage raved. What introduced itself this blasierte emperor? Was he a simple Lakai?

A servant crossed his way and ran him nearly over. When he saw, whom it there straight nearly over the heaps coagulated would have, raised yourselves it the soil. "Forgives..."  
The Dokkaso lights up briefly and the whip tore the unfortunate one into pieces. Also still awkward domestics. That was really too much. Without worrying about the remnants, he left the palace and made himself on the way home.

"He is not inspired by the task, your raisedness!"  
"No, indeed. But he is a man of honour. He becomes my Bride here bring without prejudice to. To it there is no doubt for me."

* * *

**end chapter 01**

So, the switches for a journey of the special kind are posed. With next time you will learn to know the bride of the emperor. In addition not all are inspired in the palace of the fact that themself that Emperor a new bride to take wants. The journey will become difficult. Next time is called it "**the bride and a journey begins**"

Writes me please, how the first chapter pleased you.

bye chaska

PS. And forgive my english,.... Please!


End file.
